The Best Kind of Magic
by Mis Bookworm
Summary: It's 7th year and Hermione is finding herself wishing to be with somebody she never thought she would. She wants a boy she knows she will never be able to have...or will she? - One Shot, Song Fic


Declaimer: I own nothing, not Harry Potter and not the song ('Rinse').Harry Potter belongs to J.K and the song belongs to miss Vanessa Carlton.

Enjoy!

_She´d do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She´s been wishin´ on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

She needed help, she had never felt this way before…about anyone!!

she was completely infatuated with the Slytherin and she couldn't make herself stop.

At first she thought it could merely be the fact that everybody else had some body; Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender, Neville had Luna, Pansy had Blaise.

She had even blamed it on him and the fact that he had changed since the war ended, but then again, everyone had…All she had ever know was how to hate him and now, now he wasn't so easy to hate.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can´t hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can´t love him this way_

Sure he was still arrogant and stuck up but in a different way, a way she found haunting and sexy…

Arh! Just stop, stop, stop! She had to stop thinking about him, it was driving her insane! Insane because she knew nothing could ever come of the strange and uncommon feelings she was having for him.

_How she´d be soothed, how she´d be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
´til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

Even through she was trying with all the strength she could master not to think of him, she sill found herself watching him across their common room.

He was the reason she was distracted from reading, what was wrong with her?!

She had never been distracted like this, reading was like a second world to her, it was her way of escaping reality and he was tearing this world apart.

'I know I'm stunning Granger and you can't keep your eyes off me but, please, didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare? Or is it just that all muggles have no manners?'

There he goes again with another self obsessed remark and that damned smirk!

'How dare you insult my mother?! For your information Malfoy, I was NOT staring at you! And even if I was, the only reason I'd be doing it is because I pity you for the way you look – I would not wish those horrid looks upon anyone!'

And with that she stood and turned on her heel snapping her book shut as she went._  
_

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It´s loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine_

As the hot water from the shower beat down her bare skin she was almost able to forget him for just a moment…

She wanted to burn away her feelings and her desires, it was all to hopeless to even comprehend.

Not matter how much she wanted him, needed him - he would never be hers…not even in her dreams.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can´t hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can´t love him this way_

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, trying to forget his silver eyes and silky hair that she never heard the click of locked latch or the opening of the bathroom door.

It wasn't until she felt his piercing stare on her bare back that she realised she was no longer alone…

_She´d do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She´s been wishin´ on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

'What the hell are you playing at Malfoy?! GETOUT!' she screamed at him, diving for her towel. But he was quicker, with the flick of his wand the towel vanished and she had nothing to hide behind.

'I came to apologise, I didn't mean to insult you or your parents and I'm sorry. However, I demand to know why it is you keep staring at me, it's driving me crazy and I'm sick and tired of worrying if your going to curse me or not!'

Hermione's jaw dropped not only was she standing there in nothing more then the day she was born, but had Malfoy – THE Draco Malfoy just apologised to her AND admitted that he was worried in the same sentence??

'Look Malfoy, firstly you've done worse you don't need to apologise. And secondly, why on earth would you be worried about me cursing you? I'm head girl; I wouldn't want that on my record!'

'Well I figured why else would you be staring at me? I mean let's face it, I have been pretty slack to you in the past and now we're Heads, we've got our own common room – it would be the perfect time to get revenge I guess.'

This was way too complicated, why in the world was Malfoy being nice? This didn't make sense…then again, not much made sense these days.

Well, she figured it was either now or never…

'You are SUCH a Slytherin! I have not been staring at you because I want to get back at you! I've been staring at you because…well…I like you! For the first time I think I'm actually attracted to some one….to YOU!!'

She told him, she never new she could speak that fast. Malfoy looked dumbfounded.

'Now, can you PLEASE give me back my towel?! Or else I will hex you!!'

She said more calmly. She had never, in all her life, been more embarrassed then she was right now.

Here she was standing naked in front of Malfoy of all people, whom she had just confessed her feelings for. Oh fucking Merlin!! She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die!

'No.' Malfoy told her simply.

'what? NO?! Malfoy I swear…'

'No...' He cut across her smoothly.

'I will not give you your towel back, because…well… if truth be told _Hermione _I like staring too…'

And with that he stripped off and climbed in next to her.

'Malfoy…you can't…what are you talking…get…'

'Shh!' he said putting a finger to her lips and moving closer.

'And in the future call me Draco, or Sex God will also be acceptable.'

And with that he closed the final gap between them and kissed her, softly at first and then he deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip until she became tipsy with desire and opened her mouth and granted him access.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pushed his toned body against hers. She moaned quietly in his mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine.

This was so much hotter then could have ever imagined…

_She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can´t rinse him  
She can´t rinse him  
She can´t, she won´t, she must rinse him  
She can´t, she won´t, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can´t hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can´t love him this way_

She new how impossible this would all be, but she didn't care. For once in her life she wanted to go against what she knew was best, she wanted to live and she wanted to follow her heart rather then her head…

And in that moment; with Draco holding her in his strong arms under the steam of the hot shower, while she kissed him and touched him, they both came to realise that this would be something, no matter how difficult, that would be strong enough to last for ever…

She could never rinse him away and he would never be able to let her go…

This was a love that had began at the end of a war and a love that would last all ages…

The best kind of magic in the entire world!

--

Review??

Please!! this is my first fanfic and I want to know what you all think…Dramione is my favourite, I really like the whole bad boy, good girl thing!!

Anyway let me know what you thought…Cheers!

-Miss Book Worm.


End file.
